Lady And The Tramp 2 (alternate ending)
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: This is just my take on how the film could have ended. I do not own the songs that are used within, which are At Last by Etta James and Bella Notte (the Disney version).


Scamp ran through the streets and alley ways, doing all he could to avoid his father and the dog catcher. He couldn't afford to face his father after stealing the turkey and he knew that he would never become a Junkyard Dog. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the grey terrier pup running into another alley. He could hear the dog catcher shout something, before he hid behind a box. When he looked out from his cover, he could hear nobody coming his way and he didn't see the dog catcher or Tramp.

"Slick move," he sighed, relieved, "lost him."

As he tried to leave, he heard a voice say "Don't bet on it." The hairs on the back of Scamp's neck stood up as he saw his father walk into the alleyway, looking angry. In a last ditch effort, Scamp turned around and tried to open the fence. He jumped, trying to knock the bolt out of place, but he couldn't jump high enough. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," his father said, his tone now more calming, "hey, slow down there, Whirlwind."

"I'm not going home," Scamp barked at Tramp, standing his ground, "you can't make me!"

"I know, I know," Tramp replied, his tone not changing as he approached his son, "I just want to talk. So, um, how you doin' out here?"

"It's great, dad," he answered, really excited, "the Junkyard Dogs have taught me all their tricks. I go wherever I want, do whatever I please." He sounded proud, yet troubled at the same time as he jumped onto a crate. "No chains, no fences," he carried on, before his father interrupted.

"No regard for someone else's lunch?" Tramp spoke, angrier than before.

"It's every dog for himself out here," Scamp retorted, jumping off the crate, "but then, you know all about that, don't you? You make the rules, Dad, but you didn't have to follow them when you were my age. You, erm," he was going to contradict his father further, but he lost his focus. His words became tangled and his mind drifted elsewhere. "You... urgh!" He realized that what he was thinking of saying would only make things harder for him, so he realized he had to stop lying to himself. With a sigh, Scamp looked down at his feet. "I get it, dad," Scamp accepted, somewhat ashamed. "I know this isn't right, but... I kind of have to do this. You'd understand if you knew what's happened whilst I've been out here, so just trust me. It's my only choice."

"No, it isn't, son," Tramp replied, rubbing his son's back with his paw, "you can come back home and stay with your family, just like before. Everyone misses you at home. All we want is for you to be back with your family."

"It's not that simple, Pop," Scamp argued, unsure how to go about this. Should he just come out with it or just bend the truth a bit? The number of thoughts in his head were giving him a headache, so he groaned. Then, quicker than the train that almost hit him, a memory came to his head. "Buster told me about how you left this life to be with Mom."

"I bet he said it as if I betrayed them," Tramp suggested, scoffing as he thought of what Buster may have said, "I enjoyed the wild life, but when I met your mother, it didn't seem important anymore. I realized that there was something more important to life. And that's love. I know you'll see that one day. Now, come on." Tramp started to leave the alley way, but when he realized Scamp wasn't following, he turned around and stopped. He could see that his son was troubled and needed to say something. "What's the matter? Whirlwind, I can tell something is bothering you, so just talk to me about it."

Sighing, he decided to explain. "Dad," Scamp answered, uneasy about admitting this, "I kind of have to confess something to you."

"Oh?" Tramp replied, intrigued. "I'm listening." 'This ought to be good,' he thought. He thought he already knew what Scamp was going to say, but wanted to make sure.

"About me seeing that one day," he hesitantly began, a little shaky, "I think that... I already have." A light blush appeared on the young pup's face, almost hidden behind his fur. He was so nervous about this that he didn't even hear that someone was hiding in the alley. Tramp did, but he ignored it, very surprised by what his son was saying. That being said, he already knew the truth, but he still wasn't prepared for it.

"A-are you saying," Tramp started, trying to get his words together, "what I think you're saying?" His blush growing, Scamp nodded. "Son," Scamp realized that his father was happy, as he only said 'son' to him whenever he was really happy, angry or wanted to cheer him up, "I can't believe this. I'm so happy for you. Your mother and I, we've talked about this for a while, but we never expected it THIS soon. So, tell me about her." He walked up to his son, sitting down in front of him. "If she's the reason you want to stay out here, she must be very special to you. What's her name?"

"A-Angel," his son stuttered, trying to hide his growing blush, "she's... s-she's amazing." His father, although he didn't show it, was ecstatic. "Her eyes just seem t-to sparkle," the figure who was moving about made another noise which went unnoticed, "her smile," a shadow appeared above a trash can, the noise ceasing, "just makes me really h-happy whenever I see it. Her fur is so... so soft and... delicate. She does this really cute thing with her tail, too. I swear, Pop, Angel is the most appropriate name for her, because that is what she is to me. Last night, she even saved my life."

"Sounds like she's the real deal, Whirlwind. What did she save you from?" Tramp asked, wanting to hear more about the girl who captured his son's heart. He noticed a small, golden white ear appear over a nearby trash can, which he could already figure out who it belonged to, but he was more focused on what his son had to say.

"We were over by the train tracks," Scamp explained, "when we heard a train come towards us. We ran as fast as we could. She managed to get over the bridge easily, but I got my foot stuck. Just when I thought I was a goner, she broke a hole in the track and we fell into the park pond."

"Really?" Tramp commented, his ears perking up. "Trusty thought he smelt you there, but we only found a wig." They laughed at this for a good bit. "Anyway, what happened when you got out of the pond?"

"We just walked around for the rest of the night," Scamp carried on, "going through the park, messing about with fireflies, walking past the heart you and Mom made in the cement. Then, we head to Tony's for a meal. We shared a great plateful of spaghetti, which only lasted a few seconds. After that, we just walked around, just us."

"Sounds just like the first night I spent with your mother," Tramp interrupted, reminiscing his first date with Lady. Then, he remembered something else. "You didn't, per chance, come by the house, did ya?" Tramp asked, standing up again. "Because I could have sworn I caught your scent in a bush last night." He had a stern look in his eye about that, but Scamp could tell that wasn't how he truly felt.

"Yeah, we hid in there as soon as we saw ya," Scamp confessed, "then we saw how much you really missed me and she judged me for not wanting to stay with you." A tear formed in his eye. "She always wanted a family who wouldn't kick her out, unlike her last five families." The tears started to rush from his eyes, his emotions getting the better of him. "And it was kind of at that point that she made me realize... what I- what I would have been... giving up..."

At that point, Scamp couldn't hold it in anymore. "Dad, I'm sorry I ran away!" He shouted, brushing up against his father's leg. "I want to come back, but I can't leave her. I love her and will do anything to be with her, but I know she'll just hate me if I d-don't go back. I either lose t-the one I love o-or make her hate me forever. I-I don't know what to do!" He laid down, the tears still flooding onto Tramp's paws.

Shocked at this outburst, the former 'top dog of the streets' was found speechless, staring at his distraught son with open jaw and wide eyes. Never in all of his life had he seen any dog break down into tears, even less his own son. The only emotions he'd heard his son let out before were anger for not being allowed to break the rules; he'd never even heard Scamp talk about anything deep like this.

'Is this really Scamp that's crying at my feet?' he thought, his disbelief wider than ever thought. 'This whole situation has really gotten to him. This girl has captured his heart and now, he doesn't know whether to abandon her and be miserable without her, or stay with her and go against what she wants him to do, making her mad at him forever and him miserable, so, either way, his heart will be broken. What should I tell him? Do I tell him to run away and go after the girl? Do I tell him to come home, forcing them to be separated?'

Before he could say anything about it, he saw a golden white Pomeranian/Chihuahua cross breed walk out from behind the trash can, tears coming from her eyes as well. 'So this is Angel,' Tramp thought, a smile appearing on his face, 'seems my son made a good choice in coming here. The question is- what do you really think about all of this?' He looked back down at his son, before picking Scamp's head up with his paw. "Son," he explained, his tone serious, yet understanding, "I think you need to talk to Angel about this."

Confused, the still distraught pup tilted his head. Tramp pointed his head towards the young Pomeranian, prompting Scamp to turn his head at once. When he did, Scamp could see the also tearful Angel, who walked up to the pup.

"Scamp," she asked, sniffing with utter glee, "do you truly mean that?" Scamp, unable to get his words together as he approached her, nodded. "Oh, tenderfoot! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say something like that. I love you too!" She lunged at him, tumbling with him as they hit a trash can, her on top of him. She rubbed her head with his, his head rubbing hers back, before she licked his lips in a true expression of passion. Tramp, seeing this, felt his heart melt. However, this heart warming moment came to an abrupt end.

"Well, well, well," they heard a voice say, Scamp and Angel breaking the kiss, "what do we have here?" Buster, the Doberman leader of the Junkyard Dogs, walked into the alley, followed by Francoise, Ruby, Sparky, Mooch and Scratchy. "And I thought you were my girl, Angelcakes."

Truly pissed off now, Angel jumped off of Scamp, who stood up and stared at Buster, just like Angel and Tramp did. "I was NEVER YOUR GIRL!" she shouted. "And how DARE you interrupt my moment with Scamp! Y'know what? I don't know why I stayed with you guys for so long. I'm sick of being a Junkyard Dog. I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back!" The three started to walk away, but Buster leaped off of a box and blocked their way.

"I don't think so!" he barked at them. "You see, Tramp and Scamp will be lucky to get out of here in one piece, but you broke rule number two- 'Stay away from house dogs.' So, if you want to go get yourself a nice little family, you have to get through me."

His temper getting too much, Scamp had had enough. "Then that's what we'll do!" Scamp shouted, staring right into the soul of Buster. "I will not let you keep her somewhere she doesn't want to be! If she wants to leave, she can leave. I will take you down if needs be."

Buster burst out into laughter, at this point. "You? Take down ME!? THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I EVER HEARD!" He cackled, catching his breath. His reaction, however, soon changed once more. "You three are going NOWHERE!" He shouted, now truly pissed off.

"Let the kids go, Buster!" Tramp ordered.

Before Buster could counter, the Junkyard Dogs made their stand. "Let them go, Buster," Sparky spoke out, "they don't deserve this. In fact, neither does anybody else, so we're leaving. Come on, guys." With that, the Junkyard Dogs left, going who knows where.

"Y'know," Ruby commented, "a family sounds quite nice."

"With lots of children and hugs and kisses!" Mooch chirped, goofy as ever as he bounded along.

Buster, shocked at this, felt his anger boil past the limit. As the other three tried to make their exit, he snapped. "FINE!" he shouted. "JUST TAKE THIS PIECE OF TRASH WITH YOU!" He ran at them and kicked Angel into a trash can, almost knocking her out. Scamp, seeing this, froze in shock.

"ANGEL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, running over to see if she was okay. He wasn't going to let her go, not after he'd only known her for a few days, despite it seeming like a lifetime. Fortunately, he could hear her breathing and saw that she was still moving, but her ear was bleeding. It must have been cut on a can or something. This pushed Scamp over the edge. He turned around, stood firmly on the spot and growled louder than ever before. "THAT'S IT BUSTER!" he blasted. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" As Tramp tried to take a look at Angel's ear, Scamp charged at the Doberman and jumped, head butting Buster square in the chest so hard that he sent Buster into the far fence, nearly knocking him out. Buster realized that Scamp would not give up until he was dead or retreated and chose to leave with his life, crawling through a hole the collision had made in the fence.

"Scamp," Angel spoke, a little wearily, Scamp running to her side straightaway, "how did you do that?"

"Never mind that," he replied, licking her bloodied ear to soothe the pain, "are you alright?"

"I think so," she replied, looking at the blood that dripped from her ear, "but my ear is pretty sore." She got up and looked at the exit to the alleyway that the Junkyard Dogs took to leave, then sighed. "So, I had better be going, tenderfoot."

"Angel, you can't go," Scamp begged, stopping her from going anywhere, "I need you. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you."

"I love you Scamp, but where is there for me to go?"

"I'll tell you where," Tramp interrupted, "you're going to come home with us."

"Really!?" the young pups asked, really hoping it to be true. Tramp nodded, sparking a series of cheers. They rubbed their heads together to show their affection.

"I can't believe it," Angel thought out loud, "a home at last."

 _At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill I've never known, oh yeah  
You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine at last_

"Come on, you two," Tramp replied, laughing heartily, noticing the time on a town clock, "we better head home."

/

As they walked back to their home, Angel wondered about one thing. She kept it to herself for a little while, before she walked up to Tramp. "Tramp?" she asked.

"Yes, Angel?" he replied, curious about what was troubling her. "What is it?"

"How will Scamp's mother and the others react to me? Will they think I'm not good enough to stay with you? Will they kick me out because I was raised on the streets? I'm afraid they won't accept me."

"Don't worry about them," he explained, "I'll handle them. Besides, I'm sure they'll love you. From what Scamp told me, this whole journey of his has been for the better. Anyway, I have a plan."

"Do tell," Scamp interrupted, catching up to his loved on and father.

"Well, son," Tramp joked, "when we get there, it'll be late, so Lady will be on the porch, wondering where we are. Jim Dear and Darling will be inside, looking after Junior and the girls. So, when I go onto the porch, I'll explain things to her whilst you hide behind the fence. I'll let you introduce yourself to her, Angel, and then we'll go inside, together. Sound good?"

"As long as I can spend my life with my Angel," Scamp replied in a romantic way, snuggling his head with hers, his tail beating about madly, "it's fine by me."

"Oh, tenderfoot," she replied, melting into the snuggle. Their plan, however, would have to wait, as the dog catcher took the two young pups up in his net and placed them in the back of his van. "Oh, great," she sighed, "another trip to the pound."

"Don't worry about it," Scamp replied, resting his head on top of hers as he saw his father chasing the van, "dad'll get us out soon enough."

"Hang on, kids," Tramp shouted as he ran along the path, "I'm coming!"

Soon enough, the van arrived outside the pound, Tramp still a little bit behind as it went in. Before the door could close, Tramp managed to sneak in. When the van stopped, he opened the van door and picked up Scamp and Angel, literally throwing them into a cell which he closed. Angel landed on Scamp, who cushioned the landing. They were about to ask if they were okay, but the growls of a third dog made them worry. They looked over into the corner and when they saw who it was that was waking up, their fears grew larger.

"Hi, Reggie," Scamp uttered, "long time no see." As soon as he said that, the larger dog charged straight at them, his eyes practically red from rage as he targeted Scamp. Tramp, seeing this, looked at the cell door and noticed it was locked with a bolt. He jumped up, knocking the bolt out of the lock. Angel ran out straight away, but Scamp was trapped, so he couldn't easily escape.

"Get off of my SON!" Tramp barked, causing a raucous from the other dogs as he attacked Reggie. He clawed at his back, which angered Reggie further. The big dog swiped his paw, knocking the Tramp back into the cell wall. Just as he was about to attack, another dog shouted.

"Get off of my dad!" Scamp shouted, biting hard onto Reggie's tail. Reggie's howl that followed was awful, as he spun around, shaking Scamp about. He whipped his tail with enough force to send Scamp flying out of the cage and into a wall by Angel.

"Tramp!" she shouted, hiding behind the cell door. Tramp ran out of the cell. As Reggie was about to exit, she sent the door flying into his face, knocking him out. "Dumb mutt," she scoffed, smirking as she looked over at Tramp. When she saw Scamp, that smirk became a look of utter horror. Scamp lay on the floor, a bit of blood coming from his face and his body not moving an inch. His breathing and heart beat were low. "Oh no!" she managed to say as she ran over to him, rubbing her head against his. She licked his wound as she cried onto him. "Please don't leave me, Scamp! Not now! I can't go on without you! Please!"

She whimpered as she lay down beside him. She saw tears in Tramp's eyes as he nudged his son on the back, trying to wake him up. When he didn't move, Tramp and Angel both looked down at their feet before they heard a faint voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," Scamp uttered as he slowly got up and opened his eyes. When he did this, he saw Angel smile as he rubbed his head against hers. "So, Angel, you were... 'worried?'"

Angel, remembering when he had said that before, scoffed as she pushed him away lightly. "There's no need for that," she smirked, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Come on, you two," Tramp interrupted, "let's go home." He led them out of the pound and on their way home.

/

As they finally got home, the sun had finally set. When they arrived, like Tramp had said, Lady was lying on the porch, wondering where Tramp was. Scamp and Angel hid behind the fence whilst Tramp walked up to Lady. Seeing him walk towards her, but not the pups, her heart sank as she walked up to Tramp, rubbing her head with his.

"Oh, Tramp," she worried, "where could he be? It's been a couple of days now and we haven't seen him since he attacked the picnic. I'm wondering when he'll come home."

"Well," Tramp replied, nonchalantly, "that depends."

Confused, Lady backed off a bit and tilted her head, scrunching up an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"Come with me a sec," he led her onto the porch, where they sat on the swinging bench, "I want to talk to you about something. Are Jim Dear and Darling inside?"

"Yes, Tramp. What is it?" she asked, getting a bit impatient as she got onto the bench. "And what does it have to do with Scamp?"

"How would you feel about adding a new member to the family?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, Tramp," she snapped a little, her impatience getting the better of her, "you've got one chance to explain yourself. Otherwise, you might have to see the vet for a... 'special visit'." Although it made him cringe, he shrugged it off.

"Remember how I told you," he reminisced a little, "that before I met you, I was with the Junkyard Dogs?"

"Yes, but what-'' she realized what he was trying to say and gasped. "You mean, h-he's one of them?"

"He was," Tramp explained, "but he isn't anymore. It seems, though, that joining them was a smart move of his." He sighed, which made Lady a little more nervous. Looking up at the stars, he remembered when he met Lady. "I remember the time we walked through the park after we had that meal at Tony's, our first date. It was such a magical night."

"Yes it was," she agreed, reminiscing that night, before shrugging it off, "but what about SCAMP?!"

"I was just getting there," he chuckled a little, "if you'll let me finish." She calmed down, allowing him to continue. "It seems that our son has had a night like that too."

Before Lady could comment, Tramp walked over to the gate and went through it. "Alright you two," Tramp said, loud enough for Lady to hear but not too loud that the family could hear, "come on through." As Tramp ran back to the bench, Scamp led Angel onto the pathway. Seeing her son for the first time in the past few days, Lady launched herself off of the bench and ran at Scamp, hugging him as much as she could when she got to him.

"Oh, Scamp!" she exclaimed, tears of joy dripping onto his back. "I'm so glad you're back!" She saw his cheek and gasped. "Son, you're hurt!" She tried to lick it clean, but Scamp stopped her.

"I'm alright, mom," he said, "besides there are more important things at the moment."

"I'm just glad you're home," she replied, placing her head against her son's again. A little nervous, worried that she would interrupt the lives of this family, Angel took a few steps back. Before she could leave, though, Tramp tapped Lady on the back, which made Lady lift her head off of her son. When she saw Angel, she got off of her son and smiled, the tears coming a little faster. "So, this is what you meant, eh, Tramp? A new member to the family?"

"Mom," Scamp began, walking next to Angel, "this is Angel. The most beautiful amazing, brave, funny, lovable girl I have ever met. And I would really love it if she could live here with us. Because," he looked Angel in the eyes, "I can't imagine spending my life without her."

He licked her on the cheek, which she returned before they rubbed their heads together. Angel then walked up to Lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," she greeted, curtsying to Lady, "it's great to know who the brilliant mother is that raised up such a fine dog like your son."

Warmed by the greeting, she smiled even brighter than before. "Please, Angel," Lady replied, "call me Lady." She noticed the no longer bleeding ear. "What happened to you, dear!?"

"Buster attacked me," she answered, unhappy to have had to mention his name again, "but Scamp took care of him for me."

"It's nice to see you've made a gentleman out of my son," she stated, Scamp smirking as he rubbed his head against Angel's. "Besides, it's an even bigger pleasure for me to meet the one to capture my son's heart. Maybe now you're around, he'll be better behaved."

"Does that mean?" Angel asked, beaming with anticipation.

"As long as our masters approve, of course you can stay!" Lady replied, rubbing her head with Angel. As soon as they stopped, Scamp took over, licking Angel on the lips, before they shared their second proper kiss.

"Alright, let's go in," Tramp said, getting their attention. He walked up to the door, before scratching on it and barking loud enough to be heard down the road. Angel, still nervous, hid behind Lady and Scamp, who chuckled a little before giving her a reassuring smile each. A moment later, Darling opened the door, Junior in her arms, who was still upset. She saw Tramp and Lady, then looked at Scamp. She gasped in shock.

"Jim Dear!" she shouted, getting her husband's attention. "It's Scamp! He's back!" Straight away, Jim Dear rushed to the door in his dressing gown and slippers. As soon as he saw Scamp, he whistled, before kneeling down and picking up Scamp. Darling showed Scamp to Junior, who clapped in excitement as he saw Scamp. Jim Dear and Darling placed him on the floor, so Junior could hug Scamp.

At that moment, Annette, Collette and Danielle, Scamp's sisters, came to the doorway. As soon as they saw Scamp, they rushed over to him, barking happily. "Scamp, you're back!" they all shouted at once, elated as they hugged him and Junior.

"Good boy, Tramp," Jim Dear said, rubbing Tramp's head, which caused Tramp to beam with pride as Lady snuggled up to him. He looked at Scamp's cheek. "We'll have to clean up that cheek, make sure it doesn't get infected."

Darling, who had mainly been focused on Junior and Scamp, nodded. When she looked over at Lady, she saw Angel's unhurt ear behind her. "Who's that?" she asked, prompting Jim Dear and the others to look at Lady. Lady then sidestepped out of the way, revealing a very shy Angel. She backed off a little bit, still uncertain about this. Jim Dear noticed this and knew she was scared in an instant.

"Here girl," Jim Dear said, getting onto one knee, "no need to worry. You can trust me." He clicked his fingers, signalling for her to come closer. Hesitantly, she stepped towards him, who gently rubbed her sore ear. "That looks pretty nasty, girl. I'll have a look at that for you as well. What's your name, girl?"

"I'd say she's called Angel," Darling commented as she stroked Angel's back, "because she looks like a little angel." She looked pleadingly at Jim Dear. "Oh, can we keep her too, dear?"

"Another one?" he frowned, a bit off put by the idea. "We already have two dogs, their four pups and a baby. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh, please, Jim Dear, she looks so helpless," Darling countered. Then, she looked at Scamp, who walked up to Angel, facing Jim Dear and begging. Angel then rested her head on Scamp's shoulder, showing her puppy dog face. "Besides, it seems like Scamp really wants her to stay. And it doesn't look like they want to be separated."

"But how can we afford it?" Jim Dear asked. He then looked into Angel's eyes, which were almost right next to Scamp's as their heads moved right next to each others. He had enough trouble trying to convince Darling, without them two as well. He even noticed Lady and Tramp begging to him. "Oh, alright," he sighed, defeated, "welcome to the family, Angel."

The happiest that she had ever been in her life, she dived onto Tramp, who rolled with her on the rug, snuggling each other. All of the family felt their hearts melt at the beautiful scene, except for Danielle who looked disgusted. The two pups blushed when they realized they were being watched, but carried on anyway. They didn't want to let go of each other, they just wanted to be together.

"Oh, Scamp," Lady commented, "turns out he's a real romantic."

"Seems she has really changed him," Tramp added as he snuggled Lady.

"Scamp," Jim Dear called, getting the pup's attention, "before you two get up to anything else, it seems you and Angel need a bath." Scamp's heart sank as he heard the one word he truly hated. Jim Dear and Darling picked him and Angel up, placing them in a wash tub, which was filled with hot, soapy water. Scamp, though he tried to resist, couldn't get out of it. Angel just shook her head at him, giggling as she felt the hot water caress her skin.

"Calm down, tenderfoot," she said as she felt her fur soak in the soap and the water, "it's not so bad. It's been so long since I was last in warm, soapy water and it feels brilliant." She sighed as she felt Darling's fingers running through her fur.

"It just feels uncomfortable," he squirmed, wishing to be free as he felt Jim Dear scrub his back. She laughed the whole time as she heard Scamp moan with discomfort. When she was taken out and dried, Darling put a beautiful yellow bow around her neck as she was set down with Annette, Collette and Danielle, who introduced themselves to her as Scamp kept being 'tortured' in the bath tub. He was so relieved when he was dried and had his collar back on. "So glad that's over."

"Come on, tenderfoot," Angel said, "could you show me around?"

"Sure," he replied, licking her cheek gently.

/

For a little bit, he showed her around the house, but before she could learn more about the family, it was time for them to go to bed. They shared his basket, as they didn't have time to get a bigger one. Whilst it wasn't easy, they found a way to be comfortable that night.

"You sure you're okay with this, Angel?" he asked. She simply nodded. Sighing, he laid down in his bed on his back, with Angel lying on top of him. She pulled a blanket over her, keeping them both warm.

"This is surprisingly comfortable," Angel jested, receiving a laugh from Scamp. "I'm really glad I met you, Scamp," she sighed in content, "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you," he replied, looking into her beautiful eyes, "and I will never stop loving you." He yawned slightly, causing Angel to giggle. "Anyway, we better get some sleep. Since you're going to be a part of this family, tomorrow, we will need to get you used to life here."

"Too right, Tenderfoot," she replied, yawning and laying her head on his chest, "good night." They shared a good night kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

"So innocent," Lady admired as she peered in through the doorway, "and so beautiful. It's precious."

"Not as beautiful as you, though," Tramp replied, licking her ear. "You know, I think that him running away was a good choice of his."

"In some ways, yes," she agreed.

"When I caught up to him in the alleyways," Tramp added, "it was as if he was showing a new side of him. He couldn't control his emotions. A part of him would have died if he had been separated from her." He looked down at his paws. "Only just managed to get all of his tears out of my fur," he joked.

"That emotional?" she asked, surprised that Scamp could display so much emotion. "I would never have guessed that was our son if I was there."

"Well, it seems he just needed her to show that side of him," Tramp suggested as they looked out the window.

"What a beautiful night," they both said at once.

 _Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

 _And they call it Bella Notte_

 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

 _On this lovely Bella Notte_

 _Side by side with your loved one_

 _You'll find enchantment here_

 _The night will weave it's magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near_

 _For this is the night, and the heavens are bright_

 _On this lovely Bella Notte_

Everyone drifted off into their slumbers, none more content than Angel and Scamp, who would spend their lives together forever.

 **THE END**


End file.
